


I Have Sinned.

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Confessional, Demon Dean, Demon Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Priest Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sins, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you enjoying this so far Father? </p><p>Oh I wouldn't be so quick to answer, 'cause it looks like 'little Castiel' is having the time of his life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Sinned.

Castiel smiled as his patrons passed him in the doorway. It was Sunday, around noon, and he lived for the smiles on the chruch-going people as they left the chapel.

An elderly woman stopped in front of him, smiling softly as she placed a wrinkled hand on his arm. "That was a beautiful sermon today Father. God bless you."

Castiel smiled back and placed his own hand on hers. "Thank you Mrs. Moore. And God bless you."

The woman nodded and continued to walk through the door, leaving him as the only person left in the church. He walked through the pews, picking up stray bibles and hymn books. Castiel smiled at the empty church, turning his head as he heard the large wooden doors opening. He smiled and walked out onto the pathway leading to the door.

"Midday Mass has just ended, but you can come back later tonight for a smaller session." Castiel said as he smiled proudly, his arms lazily crossed against his chest as he slowly approached the doors.

The man smiled and shook his head, his hands firmly pushing the doors shut. He took a step forward, opening his mouth to say something. "Oh no Father, I simply can't wait. All I want is to confess my sins."

Castiel nodded and pointed over to the confessional. "Well my child, I don't normally do this, but I suppose I'll make an exception. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The man smiled and followed Castiel into the confessional. "Dean. My name is Dean. And forgive me Father, but I don't know yours."

Castiel turned his head to look at the man walking behind him. "Father Castiel." Dean nodded and slowed his pace as he watched Castiel open his side of the confessional. "Would you like an anonymous confession, or face-to-face?"

Castiel's eyes watched as Dean's face contorted into a mischievous stare. "Oh, I think face-to-face will be fine."

Castiel nodded and opened the second door to the booth, watching as the man climbed in and sat down. Dean made a lazy cross over his chest before placing his hands in his lap. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been..." Dean placed a hand on the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "...Oh gosh how long has it been...It has been far too long for me to remember since my last confession. I accuse myself of the following sins."

Castiel nodded with a weary expression before leaning closer to listen to Dean's sins.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing his hand to the air to start listing them. "Let's see...there's adultery, fornication, uncleanness...uh...lasciviousness, idolatry, witchcraft," Dean let out a small laugh as Castiel's face contorted in horror. "Oh yeah, there was definitely witchcraft...and hatred and variance and emulations...gosh these are such long words to remember...wrath, strife, seditions, heresies, envyings, revellings, and drunkenness." Dean smiled, as Castiel took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling of the booth. "Oh yeah, and murders...plenty of those."

"Murders?"

Dean nodded.

"Witchcraft, adultery, idolatry, and _murders_?"

Dean nodded again. "Yep, you heard me."

Castiel looked down at the floor, his hands gently rubbing his knees. "It seems you've done everything sinful that you possibly could've. But I'm sure the Good Lord can still give you forgiveness."

Dean nodded sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he could. But I'm not done yet."

Castiel's eyes widening, he stood from his chair in the small box. "Excuse me for saying this sir, but I'm not sure I can take this. I'm used to a few small sins a week, some adultery, some envying maybe. But murder? Witchcraft? Do you even follow Christianity? Do you truly believe in God?"

"I said I wasn't finished. Don't you want to hear the rest?"

Castiel sat down slowly, biting his lip as Dean's eyes pierced into his own. "Tell me."

Dean leaned forward, placing a hand on Castiel's knee, tracing a single small cross with his finger. Castiel leaned backwards, finding his head flat against the booth's wall. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It's been around...thirty seconds since my last confession. Here are my sins."

Dean stood from his chair, grabbing Castiel's hand before dragging him out of the confessional. "What-What are you doing?!-"

"Impure thoughts." Dean laughed as the church around them disappeared, leaving a cold, dark, steel room in it's place.

Castiel's eyes frantically scanned the metal walls. "Where are we? How did we get here? Who are y-"

"Lust." Dean violently pushed Castiel to the ground, putting his wrists and ankles in shackles.

Castiel pulled on the shackles, his eyes watching as Dean stepped out of his eyesight. "What are you doing to me? What is happening?"

"Homosexuality. Still don't get why that one's a sin." Dean pushed a cart over to where Castiel was writhing on the floor. "Oh save your energy. You may need it."

Castiel listened to the small wheels of the metal cart as they approached his left ear. "It's a sin because it's not what God intended."

Dean laughed, a deep laugh that made Castiel's hair stand on end. He watched as Dean took a knife from the cart, running his finger down the blade. He stood over Castiel's body, his feet on either side of Castiel's waist. He dropped to his knees, slowly putting his weight on Castiel's torso.

Castiel watched as Dean's face inched closer to his. Dean brought his hands to the back of Castiel's head, roughly pulling it off of the floor. "Am I not what God 'intended'? I am his own damned creation. How could I not be what he wanted?" Castiel took a deep breath as he watched the knife in Dean's hand. "It's his own damn fault I'm like this!" Dean stared deep into Castiel's eyes as he felt his own turn black.

Castiel stared up at the man's eyes, watching them fade from bright green to endless black. "What...What are you?"

Dean laughed and placed his unarmed hand on Castiel's chest, pushing himself up so his back was straight before standing up. "A demon. Hence all the sins. But never mind that, time for the fun part."

Dean gently sliced through the black cassock, revealing a slightly toned torso underneath. Dean laughed and pulled the fabric to either side, running the knife down the rest of Castiel's body until he lay on the floor, bare.

Dean sat back down on Castiel's body, this time choosing his thighs.

"I have to say, you have a nicer body than most of the priests I do this with." Dean trailed his finger from Castiel's belly button down to the start of the dark hair just above his flaccid penis. Dean sighed, looking up at Castiel's face, as Castiel stared down at him with wide eyes. "But of course, circumcised."

Castiel pulled against the shackles a few more times, watching as a small smile crossed Dean's face. "Don't you get it Father? You're not getting out. You might as well try to enjoy it."

"'Enjoy it'? Enjoy what? Being chained to the floor while a mad man terrorizes me?"

Dean shrugged and leaned forward, the knife just above the center of Castiel's chest. He slowly moved the blade down to Castiel's skin, using enough pressure to just barely cut through. Castiel's jaw clenched, along with his fists as the pain spread throughout his chest. Dean lightly trailed the knife down Castiel's torso, blood trickling out of the shallow cut. Dean stopped the knife just above the priest's belly button, placing it on the floor next to Castiel's body.

Castiel brought his head up to look at the blood trail on his chest. "What are you doing?" He waited a few seconds for an answer before sighing and putting his head back on the floor.

Dean placed his mouth at the bottom of the cut, licking a single droplet of blood from the man's stomach before his tongue went back into his mouth. "You know, most of the priests would have tried to exorcise me by now, so I'm impressed. But why haven't you?"

Castiel lifted his head from the floor once more, watching as Dean's tongue returned to his stomach, slowly licking the blood from the cut. "God sends us challenges, and we have to prevail on our own. I don't believe you are a demon, just a man who needs to find his way."

Dean started to laugh, tears forming in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Castiel put on a stern look and slowly nodded.

Dean laughed harder, struggling to catch his breath. "Wow. I transport you to my very own torture room, show you my full black eyes-which are still here by the way-and I'm basically drinking your blood and you think I'm just a 'lost man'?"

Castiel nodded again, pulling gently on the shackles binding his wrists. "Men can do crazy things, but God can forgive and heal them."

Dean started to fan his face with his hand, trying to dry the tears in his eyes. "God's already given up on me. But thanks for trying." Dean gave Castiel a small sarcastic smile before picking the knife back up.

Castiel watched the knife's sharp point be placed over his heart. "Dean...Dean you don't have to do this."

Dean looked up to Castiel with tears, now of sadness, in his eyes. "You're right...you're right Father. I don't." Dean started to nod, wiping an eye with his fingertips. "You've healed me Father. Thank you." Dean watched as Castiel raised his head, scanning the demon's face. "Not."

Dean pierced through Castiel's chest again, the priest's teeth clenching as more blood trickled from his body.

"You didn't think I was sincere, did you?" Dean asked with an insane smile on his face. "Oh, you did. How pathetic."

Castiel watched as Dean stood up, taking his weight from Castiel's thighs. "Are you enjoying this so far Father?" Castiel quickly shook his head. Dean laughed and took another tool from his cart. "Oh I wouldn't be so quick to answer, 'cause it looks like 'little Castiel' is having the time of his life."

Castiel looked down, his eyes closing when he saw his throbbing erection curving towards his stomach. "How about I take care of that for you?"

Castiel had given up resisting, simply laying his head on the floor while he kept his eyes shut. Dean smiled to himself and snapped his worn-out jeans off of his legs, choosing to just take off his underwear. He squatted down, his ass hovering above the Father's dick, taking a deep breath before swiftly sitting down.

Castiel's head shot up and his eyes flew open as he felt the demon's warmth surround him. He bit his lip and pulled against his shackles once again as Dean started to rock his hips forward and dig his nails into the bottom of Castiel's longer cut.

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back against his shoulder blades, rocking faster and faster as Castiel started to lose his breath. Dean smiled as he heard the Father's ragged breaths, looking down at his flushed face. Castiel clenched his hands into fists, his dull nails drawing blood from his palms as his toes started to curl.

Dean quickly stood, letting Castiel's dick fall from his ass with no release. He pressed his hands against Castiel's shackles, unlocking all four of them before he got down on the floor on his elbows and knees. Castiel quickly sat up, rubbing his wrists and bringing his knees to his slowly bleeding chest.

"Why'd you do that?" Castiel asked as he looked to the knife on the floor, placing a hand over it's handle.

Dean smiled and looked down at the floor in front of him. "Why not?"

Castiel wrapped his fingers around the knife, picking it up and running a finger down the blade. "I could kill you."

Dean laughed and looked behind him, watching Castiel examine the knife. "You really couldn't, but I trust you enough to know you wouldn't try."

Castiel stood from the floor, walking around Dean's body to look him in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I try?"

"Because you're a Christian." Dean said confidently, watching as Castiel sat down in front of him. Castiel sighed and placed the knife back on the floor, pulling the ripped cassock over his red chest. "You know, I kneeled down like this so you could fuck me."

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean crawled towards him, Dean's black eyes running along Castiel's barely covered body. Dean focused on the head of Castiel's erection, poking out underneath of the black fabric. He smiled before placing his lips around it, letting his tongue travel the skin as Castiel silently watched.

Dean let Castiel's tip hit the back of his throat as his nose laid flat against Castiel's dark pubic hair. Castiel cautiously placed a hand in Dean's hair, subconsciously pushing Dean's head down further. Dean let Castiel's hips start to buck, desiring more friction from Dean's mouth.

The Father placed his second hand on the back of Dean's head, pulling it away from his erection by Dean's dirty blonde hair. He pulled Dean's lips to his, gently kissing them.

Castiel felt around on the floor for the knife, picking it up and swiftly plunging it into Dean's chest.

Dean pushed Castiel away, looking down at the bloody knife sticking out from the center of his chest. He let out a single, humorous laugh before grabbing the handle and pulling it out.

Castiel scooted away from the demon, his back soon finding the wall as Dean gripped the knife tightly. He turned his head to the side, giving a sarcastic smile before throwing the knife straight into the Father's heart.

"Nice try." Dean said as he stood from the floor, walking over to Castiel's body. He watched as Castiel struggled for breath, his body soon going limp. Dean leaned down and pulled the knife from Castiel's corpse, walking it back over to his cart. He snapped and was fully dressed, and snapped again to find himself outside of another church.

He walked through the large wooden doors, smiling as the priest walked down the aisle towards him.

"And what can I help you with son?"

Dean smiled and closed the doors. "Oh Father, I feel I need a confession."

The priest smiled and gestured to the confessional, and Dean nodded to him before walking over to the booth.

"Would you like an anonymous confession, or a face-to-face?"

"Oh, face-to-face should be fine." Dean answered with a sly smile and a quick flash of his eyes.

The Father nodded and stepped into the booth, watching as Dean joined him.

Dean made a cross over his heart with his finger.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."


End file.
